


I want you safe.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, before the apocalypse, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Misty decided to go back to her swamp to feel herself again, even though she wanted to stay with Cordelia, so she could take care of her, but she knew she needed some time for her own too. But, she missed her. She missed her arms, her smile. She just missed her.





	I want you safe.

Misty closed the door behind her and breathed in. She missed this smell. The nature, her plants, the animals, the water. She was in heaven.

She pulled her shoes off and walked to her nightstand turning the music on and as the songs started, Misty couldn’t help but smile and start dancing to the music. It felt so good to be back and even if she knew this could end soon, she was going to enjoy her whole time at her swamp.

But then again, her mind was filled with one particular witch. Miss Cordelia. She stopped and braced herself with her shawl, biting her lip and thinking about how Cordelia reacted when she saw Misty.

The way she couldn’t stop smiling, the happiness in her face, they couldn’t stop touching each other. Misty never saw her this happy. She could feel the happiness but at the same time, she could feel the sadness.

She knew Cordelia was worried and she wished she could help her, but she wasn’t sure that could be possible. She didn’t know if she had the same strength, she didn’t want to fail them. She didn’t want to fail Cordelia.

Misty sat on her bed, now with a sad look on her face. Cordelia was doing everything to save the girls and the world. She knew it was a lot of work for her, but she had to do it and Misty knew there was no other person who could do it better than her Delia.

As sad as it was, Cordelia had to do whatever it took but Misty couldn’t help but feel worried, sad and angry because that meant Cordelia could die. She felt selfish for wanting Cordelia with her, but she couldn’t help it. She loved Cordelia. She wanted to protect her. Be there for her. But she knew there was nothing else she could do.

As much as Misty thought what she could do to help Cordelia, she couldn’t come up with anything. Maybe she could bring her back after she died. She wasn’t going to be the Supreme anymore but at least Misty would be able to love her. But…did Cordelia wanted that?

Misty chuckled and bit her lip. How could Cordelia love someone like her? A simple swamp witch. Of course she wouldn’t love her. How could she? _I knew you for such a short time and I’ve missed you forever._ Misty didn’t know if it was for the moment or if she really meant it.

She wanted to say it back. She wanted to say _I’ve missed you and I love you,_ but she was so overwhelmed by what had happened to her that the only thing she could think about was how she should have left her in hell. Cordelia wanted her girls back, but Misty felt weak, she couldn’t fight for now.

**_For you there'll be no crying_ **

**_For you the sun will be shining_ **

Misty looked up as she heard the song and her heart started beating fast. Since the day she met Cordelia, every time she heard that song, she couldn’t help but think about her.

**_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_ **

**_It's all right I know it's right_ **

Misty smiled as memories at the greenhouse with Cordelia came to her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed. She learned so much in so little time. Cordelia was an amazing teacher. An amazing witch. She was amazing.

**_And the songbirds keep singing_ **

**_Like they know the score_ **

**_And I love you I love you I love you_ **

**_Like never before_ **

Misty opened her eyes as she could sense someone coming. There was no one who knew where she lived except for Myrtle. Misty stood up, turned her music off and walked to the door to see who it was. As soon as she opened the door, she found Cordelia stopping just in front of the door, she jumped a little and smiled as soon as she saw Misty

 _“Misty. Hello.”_ Cordelia smiled.

Misty smiled. _“Miss Cordelia! Whatcha doin’ here?”_

_“Well I uh…I wanted to see how you were doing. It’s been 2 weeks and I uh…I was worried.”_

Misty blushed. _“I’m ok. I’m feelin’ myself again.”_

 _“I’m glad to hear that.”_ Cordelia smiled. _“Oh, I brought you some bagels. I didn’t know if you had any food left.”_ Cordelia handed her a bag.

 _“Oh! Thank ya! C’mon in.”_ Misty grabbed the bag and left it on the table, turning to see Cordelia looking at her place. _“I didn’ think I’d find it like this. It’s been so long that I thought maybe…the whole place was gone.”_

Cordelia smiled. _“I tried to keep it the same.”_ She looked at the floor as she walked around the room so finally sit on the bed.

Misty turned to look at her with a confused look. _“Ya what?”_

Cordelia looked up at Misty. _“I came every now and then. When I was trying to uh…bring you back. I thought maybe…maybe I could do something here to bring you back…I did try, you know?”_ Cordelia smiled a little. _“I’m so sorry it was until now…and it was not me who brought you back.”_

Misty shook her head. _“Don’ worry, Miss Cordelia. I’m here thanks to ya, ya asked hum to brin’ me back. Zoe told me everything.”_ Misty smiled and walked over to her bed, sitting down beside Cordelia. _“How are ya feelin’?”_

Cordelia nodded and smiled a little. _“I’m better.”_

Misty studied Cordelia’s face and shook her head. _“Ya’re lyin’. Ya hurtin’, aren’t ya?”_

Cordelia looked at Misty and sighed. _“It’s being hard, you know? Losing my powers and-“_ Cordelia looked down at herself and sighed. _“Yeah.”_

 _“And what?”_ Misty furrowed her brows. _“Michael hurt ya, didn’ he?”_ Cordelia could see the anger in Misty’s face. _“Delia?”_

 _“No, he didn’t. I’m just…I don’t really know what’s happening.”_ Cordelia touched her abdomen and closed her eyes.

_“Can I see?”_

Cordelia looked at Misty for a moment and then nodded. Misty moved to kneel in front of her, Cordelia parting her legs so Misty could be closer to her and slowly, started pulling Cordelia’s shirt up. Cordelia felt a shiver ran through her whole body, her breath hitched as she looked down at Misty, Misty carefully touching her skin.

Cordelia opened her mouth slightly, trying to find a way to breath, Misty covered her wound and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and concentrating. Cordelia felt a little burning on her skin, but it disappeared as soon as Misty opened her eyes.

Misty took her hands off and looked at the healed wound, smiling and looking up at Cordelia. Cordelia looked down at her wound and gasped.

 _“It’s gone. It’s…Misty.”_ Cordelia looked at her and smiled. _“I can’t…oh my god.”_ Cordelia chuckled.

Misty chuckled and bit her lip. _“Had to try.”_

Cordelia smiled and touched Misty’s cheek, caressing it. _“Thank you, Misty. How can I repay you?”_ She chuckled.

Misty giggled and shook her head. _“No problem, Miss Cordelia. Ya know this is what I do.”_ Misty stared at her eyes and bit her lip. _“I think I know how though.”_ Misty smiled.

Cordelia furrowed her brows and Misty moved a little to lean in and kiss her lips lightly. Misty placed her hands on her waist and pulled Cordelia to her, making her whimper by the sudden move. Cordelia wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed back, letting herself go.

Tongues brushed against each other, moans were heard from both of them. After a few seconds of kissing passionately, they both pulled away panting and resting their foreheads against each other’s. Misty was the first to open her eyes, looking at Cordelia and smiled.

 _“That was…wow.”_ Cordelia bit her lip and opened her eyes to look at Misty smiling at her.

 _“Stay tonight. Please.”_ Misty whispered, caressing lightly her waist.

Cordelia nodded. _“I will.”_ Misty smiled and hugged her. Cordelia sighed and kissed her hair, caressing it lightly.

Misty pulled away and stared at Cordelia, smiling lovingly. _“I feel so selfish askin’ this or sayin’ this but…I really don’ want anythin’ bad happenin’ to you. I’m scared to lose ya, Dee.”_ She had tears in her eyes, biting her lip and trying to hold the tears back.

Cordelia looked at her with a sad look on her face, caressing her cheek she shook her head. _“I don’t want you to worry, baby.”_

_“I just gotcha, I don’ want ya to leave me.”_

_“I don’t want to leave you too, Mist. I really don’t but…I don’t really know what’s gonna happen.”_ Cordelia felt tears in her eyes. Misty closed her eyes and rested her head on Cordelia’s chest, sobbing. _“Baby, come here, lay down with me.”_

Both moved to the bed, Misty laying her head on Cordelia’s chest and Cordelia wrapping her arms tightly, holding her so she could stop crying even if she also wanted to break down.

 _“I want to cherish these moments with you and I’ll spend every living moment until the day comes, alright? I want you to go to Stevie. She’ll protect you while I go and do whatever I have to do.”_ Cordelia kissed her hair and stroked it.

Misty looked up at her for a moment. _“Are ya sure ya don’ want me to help ya? I can help ya, Miss Cordelia. I can try.”_

Cordelia shook her head and caressed Misty’s cheek. _“I don’t want anything bad happening to you, Mist. I just got you back. I know for a time life won’t be the same, but after I fix this, I want you to live your life. Go back to the way it was.”_

Misty bit her lip and shook her head. _“I won’ lie and say it wasn’ good, cause I had my swamp and all but…I was ever so lost. I wanted to find my tribe and I could never…until I found ya. I finally felt safe with someone and I knew I could trust ya. Ya my tribe, Cordelia. And I really don’ wanna loose ya, I don’ wanna go back to bein’ by myself. I’d do anythin’ to keep ya safe.”_

Cordelia couldn’t help it anymore and let all the tears roll down, kissing Misty gently and sobbing. It broke her heart to think she was going to lose this girl again. This time she was the one leaving. And she was sure there was no way back.

 _“That’s what I want for you, honey. I want you to be safe. You were gone for so long and I feel guilty for that. I don’t want to be the one who keeps you from living your life.”_ She whispered as she looked deep into ocean eyes. Misty sobbed and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. _“You don’t have to say anything. Like I said…let’s just cherish these moments while they last.”_

Misty looked back at her and sighed, not quite sure on ending this conversation because there was so much more she wanted to. She wanted to protect Cordelia, she wanted to find a way to help Cordelia, to be there for her. Maybe have a plan in case something bad happens. She didn’t know how but she only knew she wanted her Cordelia to be alright and by her side.

Misty kissed her lips once again before laying back on her chest, hugging her tightly.

 _“For you, there'll be no more cryin’. For you, the sun will be shinin’.”_ Misty whispered while tears kept rolling down, remembering the song and feeling like singing it to Cordelia. This way, she could at least explain some of the things she felt for the Supreme.

 _“And I feel that when I'm with you, it’s alright, I know it's right.”_ Cordelia closed her eyes while she listened to Misty, who started rubbing her stomach lightly.

 _“To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold.”_ Misty smiled a little. _“'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right.”_ She looked up to see Cordelia. _“And the songbirds are singin’, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.”_

At the last verse, Cordelia opened her eyes to find Misty looking at her so lovingly, she never thought someone could look at her in that way and it made her heart swell. She smiled through the tears.

 _“I love you too.”_ Cordelia smiled and kissed her lips. _“You sing so beautifully.”_ She whispered against her lips.

Misty chuckled and shook her head. _“Ya lyin’.”_

 _“I am not! I love your voice, it’s really beautiful, baby.”_ Cordelia chuckled and studied Misty’s face, smiling. _“And I love you.”_

Misty smiled. _“I love ya too, so much.”_ She leaned in and kissed Cordelia once again.

Both didn’t know what was going to happen after this day. This could be their last time together, but if this was the case, both knew they were going to make the best of it, not wasting any more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before episode 10 but I never posted it because I forgot about haha so here it is, I hope you enjoy it and comment please! Thank you and love you guys!


End file.
